


Lucky Night

by Medium_calypso



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Reader-Insert, bi spencer reid?, either way he is a beautiful boy and deserves a boyfriend, gay spencer reid, reader is a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medium_calypso/pseuds/Medium_calypso
Summary: You run into a gorgeous, smart man in a bar. Hopefully, he's into men~





	Lucky Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! Yes, I am back after a comically long hiatus. I was having a conversation with a friend about how Spencer Reid deserves a boyfriend, and I happen to be VERY into him, so this just kind of happened, very spontaneously. Hope you enjoy!

You stood near the bar, sipping your drink. Your friend had gone to dance, searching for some girl to take home. You scanned around the bar, trying to find someone who at least sort of caught your eye, hoping this night wouldn’t be a total loss. Then, you saw him. He was tall and lanky, with slightly curly light brown hair. He looked like a college-age teacher’s assistant. Sweater vest, slacks. . . messenger bag? He didn’t exactly fit your environment, but it only helped him stand out more. 

You sauntered over to him. 

“Hey there, gorgeous.”

He looked up at you, startled. He glanced around him and tucked some of his hair behind his ear.

“Who, me?” He almost stuttered as he spoke.

You smiled. “Yes, you. Are you by any chance with anyone right now, or can I get to know you a little?”

He offered you a shy smile. “Some of my work friends are at a table in the corner,” he pointed toward them, “but I think I could stay.”

“Oh, cool, where do you work?” You found yourself genuinely interested in the beautiful man in front of you. 

He blushed slightly. “I’m actually, um, a behavioral analyst for the FBI, so. . .”

Your eyebrows shot up in surprise, then your face settled into an impressed smirk. “So, smart and cute. Can I get lucky enough for you to be single, too?”

He laughed as you winked almost comically. “I don’t know that you would necessarily be lucky, but yes, I do happen to be single.”

“Why, honey, that makes me the luckiest man alive. What’s your name, beautiful?”

“Spencer.”

“Well, Spencer, I’m (y/n), and, I gotta say, I think you are absolutely stunning.” You paused. “Have you ever had a boyfriend, Spencer?” He shook his head. “Ever been with a man?” He shook his head again. “Ever wanted to?”

He hesitated, before smiling up at you, almost devilishly. “I have now.” 

You grinned and grabbed his hand. As you pulled him out of the bar, you saw his work friends whistling and cheering for him. He gave them a small wave and a grin just before he walked outside with you. He followed you to the side of the building, where you pushed him against the wall.

“Still want this, pretty boy?” You whispered into his ear. He gulped, then nodded.

You captured his lips with yours. One of your hands found his neck, while the other one rested on his side. 

He seemed almost startled at first, but he slowly eased into the kiss. His hands finally found their rest on your lower back. Suddenly, he surprised you by pulling back slightly and nipping at your lower lip. You gasped and he finessed his tongue into your mouth. His hands lowered, and he started groping your ass. He pulled back, panting slightly.

Between breaths, he said, “Your ass is absolutely amazing. Best I’ve ever seen.”

You slid your hand down to feel his ass. “Right back at ya,” you said with a wink.

He surged toward you, kissing you even more desperately than before. He pushed his hips toward yours, and you felt his arousal brush against yours. As you moaned from the contact, he lowered his head to your neck and started sucking. You knew he would leave marks, but that was a problem you could deal with tomorrow. Tonight, you were taking this man home.

You pulled his head from your neck and pecked him once on the lips.

“How about you come to my place and we finish what we started, pretty boy?”

He nodded enthusiastically and leaned toward you. “I’m all yours tonight,” he whispered into your ear.

You had a feeling you would enjoy your evening with Spencer. 


End file.
